The present inventive concept herein relates to radars, and more particularly, to ultra wideband radar.
A radar (radio detection and ranging) is a wireless device emitting a radio wave and checking the presence or absence of object, a distance between the radar and an object and a state of object. Using radar, a lot of information that cannot be checked by human eyes or human sense can be sensed at a long distance. To realize the function of radar, a usage of wideband frequency which are capable of containing a lot of information and a transmission and reception signals of repetition pulse are needed. Accordingly, a radar technology using an impulse of ultra wideband frequency characteristic has been gaining attention and an application range of radar technology is variously being expanded.
In radar using an impulse signal of ultra wideband, to process a reflected signal, a method of obtaining a correlation between a reflected signal and a signal of local oscillator, and then converting the result of correlation using an analog to digital converter (ADC) has been used or a method of local oscillator and sub-sampling has been used. However, these conventional methods may not provide a high degree of accuracy in restoration of reflected signals, and thus may not accurately detect an object.